Edge
by delta117b313
Summary: The Terran Starship Command is a small faction in it's beginning will they with their superior technology and cause to create a united world prevail? or will it all fall?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge : The Terran Starship Command

The year is 2234 and with it a new beginning, no longer are the factions of the capital wasteland fighting amongst one another, but formed to be one united. Those that chose to continue to sow the seeds of chaos, destroyed. A new power has risen under the auspices of the Terran Starship Command. The TSC was formed shortly after the lone wanderer cleared the alien mothership zeta during his abduction for their cruel experimentation. In his travels he ran into a breakaway group of the Enclave under the command of then Major William Harkin. The rebels made a deal with the Brotherhood of Steel hoping to defect, but they were later betrayed. Beset on all sides from two of the most powerful factions in existence. The lone wandered offered what Harkin would later describe as "a chance to become a God". When the group of Ex-Enclave arrived aboard the ship they were simply amazed "amazed" a word that could not explain enough.

Over a period of 6 months the TSC secretly recruited the brightest minds in the wastelands. They slowly built their strength, but with the help of the alien technology they were still uncovering everyday they grew almost exponentially. From the start it was agreed upon, to unify the settlements and factions using diplomatic means. With the promise of aid and protection the factions quickly fell under the TSC's banner. The lone wand 18 years old lead them into what would come, with the official title of Supreme Commander of The Terran Starship Command and Head of State. The Commander had proved his metal with the establishment of the TSC as the most powerful faction in the Capitol . Through his countless dedication he established posidenous Capitol of the whole TSC; Formerly the underwater base that the aliens established as a second HQ from which they could launch an attack and continue their plans for world domination. To be a major city and ark of scientific research Though the TSC's ascent to power so quickly didn't go unnoticed to the other powerful factions of the contintal waste, nor without consequences….


	2. Chapter 2

**The Edge**

"Beep, Beep, Beep" the communicator chimed echoing throughout the room, slowly rising in volume, until the figure in the darkness shifted from the bed, slowly reaching up to silence the detestable noise. The figure lay there again still in the darkness faded back into the realm of dreams. "Beep, Beep, Beep", the device continued non stop, the figure rose looking at the time [1:30 am] DC time. "Yes?" The figure spoke with a voice filled with fatigue. "Commander, there has been a situation, your presence is requested on the bridge" recognizing it as the voice of Admiral Harkin his second in command and Admiral of the Terran Starship Command Naval Command, he surmised that it was important. "I'll be there shortly" the commander said as he walked to his closet.

"sir, an update from Colonel Locke" a junior bridge officer wearing a crisp black TSC naval uniform said handing Admiral Harkin a holopad rendering a salute which the Admiral returned in kind.

 **Colonel Locke:**

 **1** **st** **Army**

 **3** **rd** **Brigade**

 **Western Command**

We intercepted a transmission 2217-0203-2225 Zulu time to the Western Brotherhood of Steel HQ. Upon our analysts' decryption, the message read " Authorization Delta-3-Epsilon 7, Initiate phase 3 of X-31". 20 minutes after receiving the transmission, the Western Brotherhood of Steel began the mobilization of two battalions of Powered armored infantry, with a detachment of a full wing of vertibird troop transports. According to our latest intel a battalion sized element within the BOS consist of 350-400 soldiers. After receiving this intel I raised 3rd Brigades' alert level to 3, I have stationed 3 Battalions in Pittsburgh To protect our strategically important industry there, also deploying the entirety of the 3rd brigade along our Western Borders in a gridlock fashion and recalled our patrols except the critical scouts, with the purpose of reinforcing where needed. I have contacted Brigadier General Karpov and have appraised him of the full details. I await my next orders...END OF TRANSMISSION...

After reading the report Admiral Harkin's mind pondered on the thought of what this mean for the TSC. Could this be a precursor to war? The months of diplomacy gone down the drain, and for what to appease their desires for advanced technology. The admiral looked over the bridge watching TSC Naval personnel go about their daily duties noting at how much more ease they were at since the transition of the alien technology with a more human dominated technology. The bridge small in the beginning was later rebuilt and expanded to include four sections. Weapons, Science, Engineering and Communications. The bridge was built into an almost incomplete oval with a walkway leading down from where the Captains and XO's chair sat to a huge window with a magnificent view of, earth, Humanity's Homeworld and an elevator that led to the teleporter room.

The Commander made his way to the bridge of the TSCS Olympus with his black guard in tow following him in synchronized steps, arriving the marine sentry called "Attention" to which everyone stopped and stood at attention in respect for their commander "as you were" he said with a soft, but commanding tone. The bridge resumed its normal activity seeing Harkin Seemingly in his own thoughts, the command made his way up. "Admiral" he said in a questioning tone. "Commander, I'll think you want to see this" Harkin said handing him the holopad. Harkin watched the commander as he slowly and methodically read over Colonel Locke's brief message. He watched as the commander 's brow furrowed in confusion at what he was reading fearing what he would say next. "How many troops do we have in 3rd Brigade do we have?" Looking Admiral Harkin Directly in the eyes, to which Harkin Responded "4,000, 3500 infantry and support personnel the rest an air detachment". The Commander then turned and stared at the viewport screen of Earth silent unmoving. With a sigh "how could we not see this?" "Command..." Harkin started, the commander held up his hand "it's fine Harkin" the commander said hastily "bring us to Defense Readiness Condition 2 and summon the high council".


End file.
